Not Just A Dream
by ronlovernumber1
Summary: Some D/HG and G/BZ, Hermione and Draco love each other, what will happen when their daughter Dara Malfoy gets bit by a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a dream chapter one:**

Ginny and Hermione sat in the living room of Grimauld place with Remus hugging Hermione and Sirius Ginny as they cried, Ron and Harry where siting to the side silent tears streaming down their faces, Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall where stanfing all looking sad even Snape. Thats when Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "We are very sorry Hermione and Ginny for the loses of your fiances and your friends Harry and Ron, but Draco and Blaise died doing what was right for the order, now for some reason no one was able to find their bodies and we are guessing the the death eaters there dispossed of them. I'll let you four get some rest tonight and we can talk about funeral arrangements later." and the three teachers left through the floo.

Harry and Ron stood up and helped Ginny and Hermione up the stairs, the two girls clung to them and Harry and Ron lead them into their room, "You two can have or beds tonight we'll take the floor ok." Hermione shock her head and said, "No we'll go to our room and sleep but thank you." she said wipping her eyes before her and Ginny left. Ron and Harry looked after them and thought about the day they had found out about their friends and sisters relationship with the two slytherin boys.

_flashback_

_Harry and Ron where just walking back from quddich practice laughing about what had happend to McLaggin, until Ron noticed something underneath the little tree by the lake, he looked at Harry confused as did Harry and the two boys started to walk towards the thing._

_When they got close enough they could here laughter and other things, the two stopped looked at each other and then continued towards the tree, once they got even closer they could hear something that sounded lilke a moan and shuddered, the two where now behind the tree and Ron jabbed Harry in the ribs to tell him to look around the tree._

_Harry nodded and looked around it what he saw shocked him, Ginny and Hermione where underneath the two slytherins that they hated Zabini and Malfoy. Thats when Ron looked around and let me tell you it wasn't pretty what happened next. _

_"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!**" he yelled making the four people jump, Hermione and Ginny's eyes widdened and they got off the ground, "**GINNY, HERMIONE HOW COULD YOU SNOGGING THE ENEMY THAT JUST HAS TRATIOR WRITTEN ALL OVER IT.**" thats when Harry jumped in and held Ron back from the two slytherin boys, "Ron calm down," but that didn't work so he put a full body binding curse on him to stop him from lunging at the two._

_"Sorry Hermione and Ginny, I should've known Ron was going to act that why, I'll take him to the kitchens and let him cool off and then later we can talk about this ok."_

_The two girls nodded and Harry left dragging a strianing Ron behind him._

_End flashback_

Ron and Harry chuckled at the thought of that memory, after Harry had let Ron eat for a bit the two went to talk to Hermione and Ginny and after hearing it from the two slytherins that they didn't want to be death eaters nor where they death eaters they aggreed that as long as the two didn't hurt their friend and little sister then they could go out with them and Ron gave the 'Ginny as six more older brothers and one can bring a dragon treat' to Blaise making him sweat a bit.

in Hermione and Ginnys room the two where just stairing at the engagment rings thinking about there fiances and how brave they where to join the order, Hermione thought that it was her fault that Draco and Blaise where now dead, she had been walkling in the park alone when Lucius appeared and grabbed her apparating her into the dungons of Malfoy manor where he did almost fifty crutiotus curses on her before Draco and Blaise Burst in where Blaise started to fight off Lucius while Draco helped Hermione up and appearated her out before he appearted back in and when she woke up a few hours later Ginny told her everything that happened since Snape and some other order members had told her.

"Ginny, it's my fault, if i hadn't have been alone then Draco and Blaise wouldn't be dead right now." Ginny shook her head and hugged Hermione, "No Hermoine, it's not your fault it's that baster Lucius' fault." she said before letting go.

**two weeks later**

Hermione and Ginnt got up early and dressed in the wedding dresses they had picked out just a week before the death of Draco and Blaise Ginny put on her blue earrings and let Hermione borrow her blue neckless, they headed down stairs where everyone hugged them before they hurried to leave to the wizard graveyard that they had put Draco and Blaises' tombstones where at.

Once everyone was there Kingsley stood up and went to the front saying a short prayer before Ginny and Hermione went up to say what they had to say which had everyone in even more tears then the already where even they where crying their make-up running down their checks like water falls.

But unknown to them a few miles away two men one with silver blonde hair and blue eyes and another with dark black hair and dark blue eyes where sitting in the living room of their hiden cabin that dumledore had told the two to go to when he had shown up at the mansion. Draco opened the newspaper before dropping on the floor seeing the headline '**Funeral of Draco and Blaise today.'** and the picture was of Ginny and Hermione in their wedding dresses and tears streaming down their faces while Harry and Ron hugged them tightly.

Draco stood up and hit the wall while Blaise read the artical before tossing it into the fire, "Ah boys i see you saw the headline of todays news." said the voice of Dumbledore, Draco nodded glaring at him, "I'm sorry you had to find out like this but i had to tell them that we couldn't find your body's or they would be in even more danger with the remaining death eaters, you can come out of hiding when the time is right i will tell you when that time is." and he appearated out with a small 'pop'

**nine months later**

Hermione was panting hard, she had gone into labor just a few hours ago and she still wasn't ready to give birth yet, Ron was wipping the sweat from her forehead so it didn't get in her eye, Ginny was in the next room scream like a mad woman and cursing at Harry for no good reason, and all the Weasley's, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Teddy and Ron and Harry's new girlfriends where all in the waiting room waiting to see what would happen.

Herimone was about to go mad when the doctor came in and said she was now 10 centimeters apart, thats when she squezzed Rons hand making a sikening crunching sound making him wince in pain and a loud scream. 10 minutes later Ginny and her had one beaitful baby, Hermione looked into the silver blue eyes of hers and Dracos baby and Ginny looked into the dark blue eyes of hers and Blaises' baby.

Tears poured down the two girls faces as they held the only thing they had left of there fiances.

Thats when the camaras came Harry tried to block them off but unfourtantly he got knocked down and the interviewers swarmed around the two girls asking question after question and picture after picture. Ron whistled and shouted just loud enough to scare the interveiwers away and to wake the two sleeping new borns.

Harry made sure that no reporters would come through any more and then went back into the room to see Hermione and Ginny where asleep their new children in their arms.

**The Hidden Cabin**

Draco looked at the picture of Hermion holding his daughter in his arms and Blaise the one of Ginny and his son, Draco layed the paper down and put his head in his hands before starting to cry, he couldn't even go to see his own daughter because he was stuck in the hell hole.

Dumbledore decided to pop in not noticing the state Draco was in he said, "You are free to leave the twenty remaining death eaters have been caughte drained of their magic and chucked in Azkaban." and he left.

Draco looked up smiling through his tears as he realized he could now leave when he wanted and he would leave soon, leave and go back go Hermione and his new daughter.

After finding out they could leave the first thing that the two did was go look for a job at the ministry where everyone was shocked to see them but of course they got some easy job in the department of magical games and sports and then they went to Grimauld place to find Harry snogging some chick they had never seen. When Harry so them he almost knocked them over with the force of the hug that he gave them.

They asked where Hermione and Ginny lived and he answered that they lived in an apartment near a park in magical London, he didn't know which park but there weren't many so they picked one and they asked everyone if they knew where Hermione and Ginny lived and one girl nodded and said "Yeah they live next door to me i can take you there if you want" they nodded and she walked them to the place and up the huge flight of stairs, she showed them which one was there and they thanked her.

Draco knocked and he heard shuffling behind the door and then Hermione opened it and frozee when she saw who it was she reached a hand up and touched to see if he was real and he smiled at her before kissing her softly, Blaise cleared his throat and the two pulled apart before Blaise and Draco came in.

Hermione smiled as she watched Blaise and Draco play with their new children and she knew now that this wasn't just a dream that it was all real and she was happy


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Just a dream Chapter Two**

Dara Malfoy your curious normal eleven year old walked down the hall not taking her eyes off the words of her book, she then heard a light chuckle from behind her and her father picked her up from behind, "You are a mini version of your mother when she was at Hogwarts, you know that?" he said before ticklilng her making her squrim in his arms screaming tears streaming down her face form laughing so hard.

"Now, now you two stop messing around and come on down to breakfast, oh and you have something for you on the table Dara." Hermione said before going back down the stairs Daras little five year old brother in her arms, she saw her father roll his eyes before he put her down, she shock her head as he went to his study to get something. She hurried down the stairs careful to avoid her cat's, Tiger, tail. She sighed her cat was so lazy all the thing did was sleep eat and sometimes walk around the house.

Dara entered the kitchen and hurried over to where the mail was at and there right on top was her hogwarts letter, the seal gleaming in the small kitchen light, she looked up to see her father standing over her, he nodded and she slowly opened the seal pulling out the letter, it read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **

_of** WITCHCRAFT **And** WIZARDRY**_

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

_(Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confe. of wizards)_

**Dear Miss. Malfoy,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have beeen accepted**

**at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please**

**Find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no**

**later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Luna Longbottom,**

_Deputy Headmistress_

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **

_of _**WITCHCRAFT **_and _**WIZARDRY**

Uniform:

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (Black)

2. One olain pointed hat (Black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloack (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' cloths should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathulda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _By Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self- Protection _byQuentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl, OR, a cat, OR a toad

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Dara squealed jumping up and down singing 'I got in... I got in.' over and over again, Draco stopped her and handed her a long thin box, "This is for you, a congratulation gift of sorts." he said as she took it from her, she opened and found a neckless with the Malfoy crest on it she gasped her eyes widdening, "It was my mothers, your grandmothers, Lucius gave it to here and I wanted to give it to you..." he stopped and reached underneath his shirt pulling out one like it, "...These two neckless are conected when ever you need to talk to me press onto the neck less and I will be able to hear what you want me to hear, be sure to do it privite though people might think you've gone crazy if you just start talking to yourself."

Dara laughed and asked him to help her put on her neckless, Hermione smiled and said "Well now that all that is over with lets eat and then we will go to Diagon Alley later today and get your stuff ok." Dara nodded and started to eat, she looked at her little brother and saw that he was making a blueberry float towards him, she jumped up and grabbed it before it could get to him, "Mom he's doing it again." she said laying the blueberry down on her napkin, Hermione sighed and picked him up "Come on now Damion time for your nap." Hermione said taking him up the stairs with his lip in a puting postion.

Dara sighed and went up to her room and getting on her computer and onto Yahoo messengar.

DaraMalfoy13 is now online (Dara is in **BOLD, **Marcus Zabini _Itallics_, Lily Potter **Bold and underlined **, and Rose Wealey _Itallics and underlined_)

_MZ1155: Hey Dara did you get your letter?_

**DaraMalfoy13: Yeah dad gave me a neckless as congratulation for me getting in**

**LilsPotter11: wow you are so lucky all my dad did was tell me to be careful and to us the MM when i need to**

_Roseyflower16: My dad gave me the if you don't get into Gryffindor then i'll disinherit you talk it sucked i could hear mom screaming at him when i left it was so funny i was dieing from all the laughing i was doing_

_MZ1155: Yeah no offence but Rosey your weired_

_Roseyflower16: Hye don't blame me blame my dad i mean he's my dad_

_Mz1155: Thats true, so Dara when are ya'll going to go to Diagon Alley?_

**DaraMalfoy13: Soon i might want to get off**

**LilsPotter11: Ok bye**

_Roseyflower16: Bye Dara_

_Mz1155: Bye Ara see ya later._

DaraMalfoy is now offline. She clicked off her computer and put on her tennis shoes before heading downstairs to see her father looking through a photo album, she tiped-toed up behind him and screamed "BOO!" but he just smirked and closed the album turning towards her, "Nice try but that isn't going to work on me now where is your mother she said that we where going to leave at one and it's fifeteen past. Come on lets go look for her."

Dara nodded and followed her father up the stairs to their room, he opened the door and walked in Dara following. Upon entering Dara was snatched up by cold hands and lefted into the air where her feet where at least two feet off the ground. "Let her go you evil little--" but Dracos words where cut short when a crutiatus curse was sent his way making him scream in pain it was even more worse then when Voldemort did it to me he thought as he screamed in pain.

He could hear Dara screaming for him shouting 'Daddy! Daddy please please help me' but he couldn't, after a while the curse was lifted and he heard Dara sobbing he waited for a 'pop' indicating that the two people where gone before slowly and painfully crawling towards his daughter. He hugged her as tight as he could comfoting her thats when he felt them on her neck, two bite marks not far from the other, he cursed inwardly and then painfully got up going to where Hermione lay unconsius on the floor, he woke her up and whispered to her what he had felt on Dara's neck and decided they would talk to her after she got some rest.

Draco picked her up and took her to her room laying her under the covers and tucking her in, he flipped the lights off and went to search for some pain killer potion in the kitchen.

After Dara woke up the thoughts of what had happened came back to her and all she wanted was her father to hug her and tell her everything was going to be alright, and she got her wish at that moment Draco came in with a tray of pancakes some orange juice fruit and a beagle, he smiled sat the tray down and hugged her before calling for Hermione to come in, once she came in she sat down and started to explain to Dara what had happened and how she was going to feed, which she would drink some blood out of a cup until she was sixteen then she could go out and hunt for her pray.

Hermione took out a vile of crimson red liquid and handed it to Dara, "Drink you need to have some blood so you can be strong enough." Dara nodded and drank it all in one gulp sweeping her tounge across her lip to clean the blood off of it, Draco got up and kissed Daras forehead and said, "I will tell Dumbledore and send him a vile for each month when you need to feed while you are at school." and he left.

"Eat up now Dara ok, love you." Hermione said before leaving the room. Dara grabbed the tray of the nightstand and sighed she felt her neck and all she could think about wa how here life was going to be changed forever, she was just hoping that all of this was a bad dream and she would wake up in her room her dad knocking on the door telling her to get ready.

But she knew that none of this was a dream.


End file.
